


The Knight

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is my first verse in Enlish. I made it in 2010, so it is clumsy, but still...<br/>I tired to create some kind of a legend about a ghost of poor knight who want to revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight

There is a city in the world.   
This city is very-very old.   
When the sun goes away   
And the people pray,   
In the city comes night   
And all hides from dark knight. 

Wnen the knight was a man,   
He didn't like gentleman,   
Who was called Tomas Ride:   
He had very pretty wife. 

The knight wanted her for himself,   
But was killed by her husband.   
And dark knight appears on the night   
Like bad dream, like nightmare.   
If you listen his voice,   
Go away, until have this choice!


End file.
